


Living In Stride

by partybutter



Series: Waynoka [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As domestic as you can get if you're a Winchester in a hotel room, Blow Jobs, Bobby's House, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Slow Build, Teenchesters, Top Dean, Whining Sam, almost shower sex, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partybutter/pseuds/partybutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the boys leave Waynoka they resume their life on the road but they have to learn how to manage their newly formed relationship with John around. It isn't easy, but they'll find a way eventually, they always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I'm not making any money off of this.  
> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

It had been over a year since Waynoka.

Sam had made it into the Honor Society at school in the last year despite all the different schools he'd attended. Dean had been supremely proud of his baby brother but John had just patted the boy on the head without a word. With Sam's encouragement Dean had gotten his GED in-between hunts with John and jobs to keep him and his brother afloat while John was out who knows where.

Sam and Dean hadn't had many interactions with each other since Waynoka.

They tried to sneak around a week or two following their departure from the town. They had been dumped off at a motel room and John left without saying when he'd be back. The boys had instantly sought each other out, yearning for each others touch.

They were on one of the beds in the dark motel room, pressed against each other hot and heavy. Dean had been between Sam's legs, panting, sweating and thrusting hard and fast. Sam had just painted his belly with his cum and his insides were gripping Dean tight, begging for Dean's release when they heard a key slide into the knob.

Dean had thrown himself off of Sam, rolled and fell onto the floor and scrambled to the bathroom while Sam threw down the covers he was lying on and pulled them up over himself just as the bathroom door slammed shut and the door to the motel room opened to reveal John.

Sam was shaking and trying to control his breathing, his senses overloaded. He knew Dean hadn't finished. Their hearts were pounding and the room reeked of sex but fortunately John had been drinking heavily and wasn't all there.

After that incident they both agreed that they wouldn't try to sneak around again; it was too damn risky. What if John hadn't been drunk and noticed the smell, or the way they were acting, or maybe if he'd just been a little faster in opening the door? It would have meant the end of them and they both knew it.

In the beginning it had been hard to keep away from each other but they managed. They knew what was at stake.

John had started noticing that they didn't bicker at each other like they used to. He called it to their attention, assuring them that he was glad they weren't fighting, but he couldn't figure out why they were so nice to each other all of a sudden. In turn, they eventually became shy and wary with each other. Neither brother wanted to risk their father finding out so they ended up reverting back to being more like brothers instead of lovers.

They still gave each other longing looks when John was in the other room. They still stole sweet (and sometimes spicy) kisses when John was away. They never went so far as to even open their pants, they knew giving in that much would lead to other things.

They were all currently piled up in the shiny black Impala going down a long empty highway. They were heading to Bobby Singer's house to retrieve information and supplies for the hunts John had lined up.

Sam and Dean both liked Bobby but John and him had never really gotten along. The two always argued when they were around each other for any length of time. John was always saying that Bobby was too soft on them since Bobby always wanted to take them hunting or fishing; even out to play ball.

Sam winced as his legs cramped up. He lifted his head off of the window and twisted his legs around to a more comfortable position before thumping his head back down onto the glass. The landscape only changed with the occasional mesa on the otherwise very flat and dry plain.

Sam had grown around three inches in the past year and hadn't stopped yet. He was five feet and ten inches tall now. He wasn't sure how tall Dean was at 15, but Dean was six feet tall now and Sam had nearly caught up to him.

Sam sees a town in the distance and he lifts his head and looks out the front windshield between John and Dean's heads. He smiled a little and sighed, beginning to stretch. He knew they were close now and he was very ready to get out of the car.

 

They pull into Singer Salvage Yard around five o'clock in the evening. Sam and Dean dutifully unload the Impala after John tosses Dean the keys to the trunk saying they'd be staying the night. Bobby comes out of the house to greet them, he gives John a big handshake and a tight lipped smile.

“Hey, John, nice t'see ya again.” Bobby turns and looks at the boys as they approach him carrying the bags. He grins wide under that thick beard of his, his eyes shining happily and he hugs them both, one after the other. “So good t'see you boys. C'mon in and getcha some food. Bet you all are hungry, aren't ya?”

Sam and Dean smile at each other and walk into the house behind John. It was nice and warm in Bobby's house. It was a nice respite from the forty degree temperatures outside.

“Go on and use that room from before Sam, I've got it all set up for ya.” Bobby points towards the staircase as he walks into the kitchen and pours John a glass of whiskey and one for himself.

“Wonder if Dad will let us stay in here...” Dean mumbled quietly as he spotted the single bed in the room.

“I don't know... He let us last time.” Sam said as he put their bags down against the wall, looking back at Dean.

“Dude... that was like four years ago, Sammy.”

They got quiet as they heard John's voice raise slightly downstairs. It was habit for them to go silent and listen when they heard that voice raise. Especially when it sounded like it did now; John was on the edge of anger and his irritation was building. This was the tone he usually used for Sam when Sam would ask him for something even after John had said no.

The boys looked at each other and sighed, they felt for Bobby, but they were glad it wasn't directed at them for a change. They could hear Bobby snap back in response to whatever John had said, effectively shutting John up for now.

Dean walked out of the bedroom they'd possibly share and placed John's duffel in the other spare room down the hallway. There were four bedrooms to the house but Bobby had one of them packed so full of odds and ends that there was no way someone could use it.

Sam went down the stairs slowly but loudly to announce his presence, Dean coming down right behind him. “C'mon in here and get some food into those bellies.” Bobby called out to them before he even saw them.

John pushed himself off of the kitchen counter and walked into the living room to sit down and watch the small television with a glass filled with whiskey in one hand and a plate with a half eaten sandwich in the other. Bobby sat the boys down at the table in the kitchen and set down glasses filled with milk before them.

“Drink up. Got plenty.” Bobby said as he spotted Sam and Dean sipping at the glass. He knew it was more out of habit for preservation than it was just them being polite. Dean was the first to tilt his head back and guzzle down the entire thing. Bobby smiled as he filled both glasses back up after he set a plate of sandwiches down before them.

“Damn, Bobby. You can make a good sandwich.” Dean said through his full mouth as he chomped down on the BLT in his hands. Sam was way too busy working on his second BLT to even comment. Bobby snorted a laugh and clapped Dean on the shoulder firmly as he walked into the living room to join John.

 

Once the boys were filled with food and drink Bobby sent them upstairs telling them to get some rest. They looked at John as they walked past him towards the stairs, he gave a slight nod of his head, watching them go.

“Why do they have to argue so much? I wish they'd get along, I love it here.” Sam said as he sat at the foot of the bed, almost looking pouty as his shoulders slumped forward, his hands tangled together loosely in-between his knees.

Dean shut their bedroom door and sat down beside him, putting a hand on Sam's back. “You know why, Sam. Dad thinks Bobby goes too easy on us when he should be workin' and trainin' us.” Dean was staring at the side of his little brother's face.

“But Dean, we know how to do most everything already. He doesn't want us having any fun.”

“He just doesn't want us gettin' out of practice and gettin' hurt when we could'a protected ourselves... that's all.” Dean says quietly, he didn't want their dad overhearing him even though the door was firmly shut.

Sam let out a sigh, he wanted to keep pressing Dean for answers but he knew only John had them. He knew that Dean would defend John to the end anyway.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but the words were stopped before he could even begin. Their dad was yelling now and Bobby was yelling right back at him over John. Dean ran his hand over Sam's tense back slowly. Sam leaned into the touch and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Dean...” Sam whispered, he sounded so needy and young again. Sam's eyebrows began knitting together in the middle, his eyes shifting from Dean's left eye to the right eye then down to Dean's mouth as Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to his.

They turned towards each other and hugged tight as they kissed hard and deep. Their teeth were clicking together and they tasted like bacon and nostalgia as their tongues shoved and slid against each other, fighting for dominance.

Dean ripped his mouth away from Sam's and pressed hard, wet kisses down Sam's neck to his shoulder where he buried his face and held his little brother tight. They were gripping each other so tight it was hard to breathe. “Missed you so much Sammy...” Dean whispered against his shirt, Dean's strong fingers twisting hard in the soft material at his back.

Sam had his hand on the back of Dean's head and he was kissing all over Dean's ear and neck. “Dean... I love you.” he whispered back over and over again. They could hear the men downstairs tossing angry arguments back at each other but it did little to sour their mood. It was so good just to get a good hold on each other again. Their dad was usually so quiet they had no idea where he was, but now with someone else to distract him they could take the risk.

They sat there holding each other just like that for a few long and cherished minutes. They had calmed down and were now boneless against each other in gentle and loving holds.

 

The sound of a glass and plate being roughly put into the kitchen sink broke them out of their moment and consequently their hold on each other. Dean stood from the bed and leaned over to pick some things out of his bag. Sam was crouched on the floor digging in his own bag on the other side of the bed when the door to their bedroom opened and John walked in, staring the two of them down.

“Which one of you is sleepin' in here?” John asked them, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Dean turned to look at him and stood up out of respect as he spoke to him, “I was figurin' we both would. I put your duffel in the bedroom down the hall, sir.” Dean answered with a tilt of his head towards said room.

John gave an irritated sigh and ran a hand up over his face and through his hair. “You two are way too old to be sleepin' in the same bed. Dean, you take my room. I'll sleep on the couch.” John turns to walk down the hall and Bobby's voice stops him. “Bullshit. You've all been movin' from place to place. You probably need a good bed even more than those boys, John. I ain't havin' you sleep on the damn couch. They've been sharin' a bed since they was little.” Bobby turned to look at them in the room. “Y'all don't mind bunkin' together tonight do ya?”

Sam and Dean both looked to John instinctively. It was Dean who spoke up, “Bobby's right, Dad. You need a good bed and some good rest.”

John's face soured impossibly further and he turned with a sigh, “Do whatever the hell you want, I guess.” They could all tell the drunkard was tired and ready to pass out any second, he normally wouldn't have given in so easily.

Bobby watched after John until the bedroom door closed and locked. “Well... see you two in the mornin'. Go 'head and sleep in, there's no need wake up s'early when you don't gotta.” Bobby reached out to grab the doorknob to pull the door shut but he stopped, “Oh, and don't you worry 'bout your daddy. I'll deal with 'im.” Bobby smiled fondly at them and pulled the door shut. They could hear his light footsteps go down the stairs.

Sam looked at Dean and smiled a little at his older brother's back as he began to shed off his jackets and take his shoes off. Once they were dressed for bed they got in and held each other close, giving silent kisses to one another before they separated and slept with their backs pressed tight against each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam wakes up with a big stretch and a yawn. He turned to his side from his back with his eyes still closed, his hand snaking out and patting the bed, looking for Dean. “Dean...?” Sam called sleepily, sitting up and squinting open his eyes slowly. His lips were a little puffy and his eyebrows had already began to furrow in confusion.

“Right here, little brother.” Dean was crouched over his duffelbag and was shoving his sleep clothes back into it. He was already fully dressed in two shirts, two jackets and a clean pair of jeans. Sam noted that even Dean's hair was gelled.

Dean walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and leans over, giving Sam a firm kiss to his sleepy lips. “Mornin'.” Dean runs his hand over Sam's soft hair.

“Morning.” Sam repeats with a slow smile, looking at Dean fondly.

“Whoa... love ya Sammy, but you've got some serious morning breath.” Dean laughs, putting a hand on Sam's forehead and pushing him to lie back against the bed again just to get his head away from him.

“Shut up...” Sam groaned, his eyes closing as he relaxed against the warm sheets again. Dean stands up and goes to the door and pushes his feet into his boots. “Goin' out to chop wood.” Dean gives Sam another little smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

Sam laid there quietly listening to the sound of Dean's boots hitting the stairs, then the happy call of Bobby's voice, Dean's upbeat reply and then the shutting of the front door. Sam groans and gets out of the bed and smooths the sheets down, making the bed. He walks out of the room and into the hallway bathroom to relieve himself and he nearly walks out but lifts his eyebrow and huffs a laugh as he turns to pick up his toothbrush.

 

Sam didn't take too long to get dressed and join Bobby downstairs. “Mornin' Sam. Roll your sleeves up, boy, I could use some help in here.” Sam smiled as he walked into the kitchen, rolling his sleeves up like he was told.

Bobby poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. “Thanks Bobby.” Sam lifted it to his lips and sipped at it, thinking it was going to be scalding hot. It wasn't. “What time is it?” Sam asked as he took a bigger drink of the perfectly hot coffee.

“Quarter til eight.” Bobby responded easily, taking a drink of his own cup of coffee that had long since gone cold.

Sam nearly spewed the coffee out of his mouth. He drank what was in his mouth quick with a loud gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at Bobby with wide and worried eyes.

“Stop yer worryin'. I told you boys to sleep in, and I meant it. You needed rest.” Bobby finished off his cool coffee and put the mug in the sink. He walked over to the large green bean pile on the kitchen table and began snapping off each end. “Help me snap these beans.”

Sam took one last hurried drink of his coffee before he washed his hands at the sink and sat with Bobby, watching him work before he did the same thing. They sat in a very comfortable silence, just the sound of a sharp snap, a thud of the bean into the correct pile and the heavy whack of wood being chopped outside.

 

It had been a comfortable morning all around. Even John was in a relatively good mood when him and Dean had come inside. “Got enough wood out there now to last you through the winter.” John said to Bobby with a small smile as he kicked off his muddy boots at the door and shrugged out of his heavy jacket.

“I'd say that's a fine trade. Least I don't gotta do it now.” Bobby replied to John as he placed the servings of food on the table and Sam set out the plates and silverware. “By the way, I did manage to find that last ingredient we were talkin' about last night. It's in the pack.” Bobby nodded his head towards the pile of supplies that were sitting in the living room for John.

“Oh, that's great. I wasn't looking forward to stopping at Margie's place for it.” John shuddered at the thought as he walked in and took a seat at the table, “Looks delicious.”

“Sure does. Sam's gonna be a full fledged house wife in no time at all.” Dean said with a shit-eating grin at Sam as he sat down to the side of John, who gave his oldest son a withering look.

“Watch it, boy. You want to eat, don't ya?” Bobby raised his eyebrows and squinted his eyes a little as he looked at Dean.

Dean looked down at the food again and swallowed as his mouth watered, it looked and smelled so good. They hadn't had a meal like this since the last time they were here at Bobby's place and that was quite a while ago. Dean only looked back at Bobby and gave him a tight-lipped smile that said he'd shut up.

 

Bobby convinced John to stay another night so that they could get at least one more good night's rest before they got out on the road again. After the big lunch they all sat in the living room and watched TV. It only lasted about fifteen minutes. John was tapping his fingers on his knees, Bobby looked like he was zoning out, and the boys were getting antsier with each passing second.

“Gonna go check the Impala, make sure she's ready for the road tomorrow.” John said as he stood up and quickly donned his boots and coat and skittered out of the house.

“That man just can't relax.” Bobby said after the door closed behind John, he seemed to have been shaken from his own thoughts.

Sam let out a sigh of relief once John was gone; his constant twitching and general unease had been spreading out to the rest of them and it was nice to be rid of it.

Dean stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen, “Surely you ain't hungry again...” Bobby said, standing and following Dean with Sam on his heels.

“He's always hungry, Bobby.” Sam teases as he sits down at the table.

“I am not, Sam. Shut up. I'm just... lookin'.” Dean opened the fridge and looked in, pushing jars of blood and other unpleasant things from view so he could look at all the consumable contents.

“I made up some cider a few days back. Sit down and I'll get you some.” Bobby said as he pushed Dean gently out of the way.

 

The three of them sat around the kitchen table sipping on hot, fresh apple cider. It was amazing and the boys told Bobby so multiple times. They talked about random subjects and when it came around to education Bobby was pleased to hear about Dean getting his GED.

“What will you be doin' after you graduate, Sam? I mean, you've got all these awards and into societies for bein' a good student. Plannin' on doin' anything with that brain of yours?” Bobby asked, nursing the last bit of his cider.

Sam stopped drinking abruptly and coughed a little, putting the glass back down and wiping his mouth. “Uh... no... not really. I guess I'll just graduate and then start huntin'.” Sam licked his lips and his finger tapped against the glass, he looked nervous.

Dean was staring at Sam trying to figure him out but Bobby seemed to know what was going on. He looked over and stared at the floorboards, licking his teeth while he seemed to mull something over. “Well... Do what makes ya happy, kid.” Bobby finally replied, staring at Sam intently now. Sam looked away from Bobby with a nod and finished his cider in one long gulp.

 

John came inside not too long after that and Bobby joined him in the living room. They drank whiskey and reminisced for the rest of the evening until they were both falling into a whiskey induced sleep. “C'mon, Dad. Lets get you to bed before you fall asleep on the couch.” Dean leaned over and hauled John up off of the couch and helped him walk up the stairs.

Bobby clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder as he passed by him, he was stumbling off to his own bedroom downstairs. Sam went upstairs and into the bedroom he shared with Dean. He could hear his brother and father talking about the road tomorrow. John was trying to tell him about the route they'd take and Dean was agreeing with him like he would a child and told him to get some rest.

Dean shut the door to their father's room and joined Sam. He closed the door behind himself and walked into the room, staring at Sam's back, watching him undress.

Dean shrugged out of his clothes, his eyes still glued on Sam. He crawled into the bed in nothing but his boxers and laid on his side, propped up on his elbow as he continued to watch Sam.

Sam turned around to look at Dean, he was now also in nothing but his boxers. He ran his fingers under the waistband and then pushed them down, letting them fall to the wooden floor, leaving him completely naked. He then turned the light in the room off and crawled into bed.

“Sam... What are you doin'?” Dean asked cautiously even as he slid his hand over Sam's bare hip, pulling him close. They both knew this was stupid and dangerous and the thought both scared and aroused them at the same time.

Dean gripped Sam's hip tight and then slid his calloused hand back, resting it on Sam's smooth, rounded ass cheek. It had been so, so long since they'd touched each other like this. Some part of Dean was wondering why Sam was risking this, but the bigger, and harder, part of him wasn't caring about anything but getting Sam's naked body under his.

“Shh...” Sam whispers, he leans in for a kiss and it lands on Dean's cheekbone. He kisses his way to Dean's lips with silent kisses and then opens his mouth over Dean's.

Dean was already hard in his boxers and his body was sensitive under Sam's searching hands as they went over his chest. His abs quivered as Sam's fingertips trailed over them, getting closer and closer to his boxers. They were kissing hard and deep, their breathing hitching and then turning into a slow quiet pant.

Sam's fingers began to dip into the waistband of Dean's boxers and Sam pulled away from their kiss. “I wanna suck you, Dean.” Sam whispered through his panting.

Dean bit his lower lip to suppress a groan, his eyes closing tight at Sam's words. He slid his hand a little further down and back, his rough fingertips sliding down the crack of Sam's ass. Sam lifted his leg and placed it over Dean's hip, opening himself up to give his brother better access.

“Fuck, Sam...” Dean whispered through his teeth as his middle finger slid down and came into contact with Sam's tight, puckered hole.

Dean was already rubbing his fingertip around the hole roughly, pressing onto it hard without breaching him. Sam's mouth was open and he was trembling under Dean's hand. He slips his hand down into Dean's boxers and grips the incredibly hard and hot cock tight.

“Fuck me, Dean. I want you to take-” Sam's whispering halted abruptly when they heard their father coughing in the other bedroom down the hall. The sound was like a splash of cold water on both of them and they came apart quickly. Their mood was thoroughly ruined and Dean couldn't help but sigh in relief.

“That was close...” Dean whispered, running his hands over his face as he rolled onto his back. “I can smell you on my fingers...” Dean lifted a hand from his face and stared at it in the dark. Sam had gotten out of bed, located his boxers and was pulling them on.

“Quit, Dean.” Sam said in a pleading whine as he crawled back into bed. Neither one of them wanted to risk it again, but they also didn't want to stop.

Sam leaned in and pulled Dean's hand to himself. He wraps his mouth around Dean's fingers and sucks, “Damnit, Sam...” Dean allows it for a few seconds longer and then pulls his hand back, this was going to spiral out of control quickly if he let it continue.

Sam captured Dean's lips in one last deep kiss and then he turned over and faced the wall, his back to Dean's side. Dean kissed Sam's shoulder blade and then rolled over himself, pressing his back to Sam's. They laid like that silently for over fifteen minutes until they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around six o'clock in the morning when Sam and Dean woke up to the sounds of John stomping around in the hallway. They rolled out of bed and had put their clothes on just in time for John to open the door, “Good. You're awake. Pack up, we're headin' out.”

Less than an hour later the Impala was loaded and ready to go. Bobby had given them a care package of food, mostly leftovers from the night before, which they were very grateful for. Bobby and John seemed to be a bit terse with each other, but no arguments came out of it, which was good. They said their goodbyes and thank yous and were on the road, again.

The three of them didn't speak as John drove them South to his next location, the speakers quietly playing one of Dean's cassettes. The atmosphere felt rather grim as compared to yesterday when they'd all been so pleasant at Bobby's. They drove for nearly eleven hours straight, only stopping twice, both times for gas and coffee; a bathroom break too if they were quick enough.

 

It was six o'clock in the evening when John pulled over at a motel in Colorado Springs, Colorado and told the boys to stay put so he could go do some research.

“Think he'll be back tonight?” Sam asks in-between bites of his microwaved leftover dinner.

Dean had already finished his and was drinking a bottle of water, leaned back in one of the chairs. Dean narrowed his eyes a little bit, one corner of his mouth tugging up to form a smirk, “Yeah, I do. So that means none of what you're thinkin' about.”

Sam scoffs, “I wasn't thinking about anything, but obviously you were.” Sam looks at Dean as he eats his last bite of food. He stands from the rickety table and disposes of his styrofoam plate and plastic fork.

“After what you pulled last night? Damn right I'm thinkin' about it.” Dean says, reaching up and weaving his fingers together behind his head, watching Sam.

“Well... he's gone now.” Sam said with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against the sink and stared at Dean.

Dean laughed and sat forward, rubbing his face before standing up, “Do you not remember what happened the last time those words came out of your mouth?” Dean walks to his duffelbag and puts it on the bed while he digs in it.

“Oh, I remember. I'm finding it hard to give a shit.” Sam said as he walks closer to his brother, his hazel eyes locked onto Dean's face.

Dean pauses his digging and looks at Sam, his eyes narrowing slightly as he searches him, trying to find a reason why Sam would be acting like this all of a sudden.

“It's been a year since we've been together...” Sam said, stepping closer, reaching out and grabbing Dean's jacket, his thumb rubbing the material. “A year since I've had you inside of me...” Sam looks away from Dean and stares at nothing for a moment, seeming to think before he looks back, his eyes showing his determination.

“I don't want you going and sleeping with girls, Dean. I want to give you what you need. I miss you.” he shakes Dean a little as he speaks.

Dean puts his hand up and over Sam's, “You know I'd much rather have you, but Sam, we just can't be together like that. Dad will find out. You know he's been suspecting it since before anything even happened between us.”

“Then lets run away Dean. Lets just leave and never look back. We can get jobs and an apartment. Maybe...” he shakes his head, “Maybe I can even go to college. Dean, we could do anything we wanted to do!” Sam pleaded, his hand gripping Dean's jacket tight, pulling at him until they were an inch apart.

Dean's face fell and he stared at Sam for a long minute, “Sam...”

The moment Dean spoke, Sam knew it wasn't going to happen. He had known before he even said anything, but he'd decided to try it anyway and the more he spoke the more hope he felt bubbling up. Sam released Dean and walked to one of the beds and flopped over onto it on his side, staring at the wall, his arms wrapped around himself.

“Sam...” Dean repeated, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, his back to Sam.

The still silence between them lulled them to sleep shortly thereafter and hours later they woke to John stumbling into the room and passing out drunk on the bed next to them.

Dean pulled himself up off of the bed and fixed the salt line at the door and made sure it was locked. He walks to John and lifts and turns his head, John had passed out face down into the pillows and no doubt would have suffocated himself.

The whole room reeked of bar smoke and liquor now.

Dean sat down on his and Sam's bed and stared at John's snoring lump for a moment as he thought about what Sam had said. He shook his head, there was no way he could leave John. John needed them more than he'd ever say, but he didn't need to say. Dean knew. If Sam and Dean were gone, John would have nothing but his never-ending grief and liquor. With a mixture like that, John wouldn't live long.

Dean shrugged out of his jackets and let them fall to the floor, the room had finally heated up while they were asleep. He lies back on the bed and turns onto his side towards Sam. He scoots up until he's right behind him and he smooths Sam's long brown hair out of his face so he could see the soft pale skin.

He leans down and kisses the shell of Sam's now exposed ear. He held the kiss for a few long seconds before pulling off and kissing just under the lobe of Sam's ear. Sam began to shift a little in his sleep, his neck craning on its own. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's neck over and over again. His skin was soft and very warm, nearly hot. Sam was still wearing his coats but he didn't seem bothered by the heat.

Dean slipped his hand over Sam's hip and worked his hand up under the jacket and the shirts. He slid his cooler hand against Sam's belly and his cock twitched excitedly so he scooted forward a bit more, pressing his ever growing erection against Sam's rear.

He bites at Sam's neck and his hand works itself into Sam's pants and boxers. He grips his brother's cock, it was hard and hot like it always was at night. His fingers unwrap around the shaft and he begins feeling on Sam's balls.

He presses another tight kiss to Sam's ear as he begins grinding hard against Sam's ass while he holds his cock and balls against his palm, his thumb stroking over the super soft skin.

Sam wakes up with a shuddering breath and he presses back against the erection behind him. “Is dad still out?” Sam asks, far less sleepy than expected.

“No... he's asleep.” Dean whispers against Sam's ear, his tongue slipping out to lick the shell.

Sam sat still without breathing for a second before turning over and looking over Dean's body to see John lying in the other bed. His eyes widened, “Dean..?” he questioned. Only a few short hours ago Dean had decided it was too risky to fool around while John was gone, and now Dean was pressed against him and ready to go with John in the bed next to him.

Dean didn't respond, he just took advantage of Sam's new position and his fingers started working on the button and zipper of Sam's pants. Sam caught Dean's hand and held tight, trying to stop him from doing anything further but Dean's long fingers extended and ran up and down Sam's shaft.

He shook his head, staring at Dean intently, trying to relay that they shouldn't do this. Dean was looking at him, but he didn't seem to be listening to anything Sam was trying to say. He forces Sam onto his back and leans down, wrapping his mouth around the boxer covered bulge.

Sam grips his brother tightly, one hand in his hair and the other tangled in Dean's shirt. Dean pulled the boxers apart and then worked Sam's cock out of the hole. The moment it was free he took the entire thing into his mouth, his nose buried in Sam's pubic hair and boxers.

Sam arches off of the bed, or tries to, but can't, since Dean is holding him down with his body weight. Sam brings an arm over his face and bites into his jacket, his eyes squeezing shut as Dean sucks him hard and fast, that devilish tongue flicking and swirling and rubbing at every sensitive area.

Sam was embarrassed with himself for not being able to hold back but it had been a very long time. The embarrassment didn't last long as he whited out and all he could think about was the amazing sensation. He arched hard, managing to push Dean upwards with him as he came into Dean's sucking mouth.

He rolled his hips and his thighs quivered as he dropped back down onto the bed, his body quickly turning to jelly. He was controlling his panting, it was near soundless. Dean licked Sam from base to tip, cleaning him up before he gently tucked Sam back into his boxers and did up his pants.

Dean sat up and leaned in to kiss the corner of Sam's mouth, his hand snaking back up into Sam's shirt so that he could pet and enjoy Sam's body. He was still very hard but the ache was delicious and the taste in his mouth was incredibly unpleasant but also amazing at the same time.

Sam opened his legs and slid a hand down against his crotch and then lower, watching Dean watch him. Dean flipped the button on his jeans and tugged his zipper down, his erection already pushing out now that the jeans weren't so tight on him. He opened the hole to his boxers and pulled himself out, watching as Sam erotically rubbed at himself for Dean's pleasure.

Dean stroked himself quickly, wetting his lips, 'I want you'. He mouths to Sam, Sam felt as if he could hear him and he bit his lip to hold a moan back. His cock was already becoming interested in what was going on.

Sam undid his pants and rolled over onto his stomach, pushing his pants down until his ass was bare. He pushes his hips up, his head turned to the side so he could watch Dean. Dean maneuvers around until he can lean over Sam again. He presses his face between Sam's cheeks and inhales deeply, causing Sam to blush from embarrassment.

Dean's tongue presses out and rubs hard against Sam's hole. He laps at it while he jerks himself and after a few minutes he sits back and licks his lips as he grips one of Sam's ass cheeks hard and then pushes a finger between them, the fingertip circling the hole.

Sam moves around and finally they're contorted so that Sam's head is at Dean's crotch and Dean can still, barely, reach Sam's ass. Sam takes Dean's cock into his mouth and starts sucking hard, his hand gripping the base just like he'd learned long ago. Dean thrust himself into Sam's mouth, nearly choking him as he forced his middle finger into Sam's tight hole.

Dean's eyes were closed tight and he was biting his lip to keep from making any noise. The feel of Sam's hole gripping his finger so tight as he plunged it in and out repeatedly mixed with the much dreamed about feel of Sam's lips and tongue around his cock was hard to contain. He wanted to let go right then but he forced himself to resist just a little longer.

Sam tongued under the head hard and then started bobbing his head and pumping his hand fast, his wrist flicking to twist at the base. Dean completely lost it when Sam's other hand joined in and cupped and massaged at his balls. He held Sam's head with one hand and fingered him hard with the other as he violently came. It stormed through his body and shook him down to his bones as his cock shot thick cum into Sam's mouth over and over again.

Sam swallowed every bit of it and then licked Dean clean, his hand still stroking just a little at the base. He was enjoying this, always had. Dean gently pulled his finger out of Sam's body and he gripped Sam's ass cheek, he wanted to give it a slap but he was aware enough of his surroundings to not do it.

 

They eventually untangled and Dean got up and went into the bathroom to piss and then wash his hands and face. When he returned John was still snoring that near silent snore that indicated he was asleep and Sam was curled on his side, possibly also asleep.

He crawled up behind him and kissed Sam's neck hard, giving him a firm hug before rolling over and pressing his back against Sam's.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean..!” Sam cried out, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead into his hair line. He was on his back, completely naked with his back arched up against Dean prettily.

Dean was between his legs, his hands sweeping up and down Sam's sides as he rolled his hips against him, working his cock in and out slow and deep. Sam cried out again and gripped Dean's shoulders tight, his legs pulling up further to allow him in deeper. Sam's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open slightly, panting heavily, his body responsive and eager, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Dean gripped his younger brother's hips and started thrusting against him quick and deep. He groaned loud and stared down at Sam as he yelped and arched up again.

Dean froze, his eyes opened wide as he felt someone staring at him. “Dean...” the voice sent chills down his spine and caused his body to go cold, his fingers tingling, a pressure building in his chest.

Dean whipped his head around, looking for his father whom he just knew was standing right behind them, watching them. Though, when Dean looked, he wasn't there. Dean looked down at Sam with wide eyes, Sam was still wiggling and pawing at Dean's chest and shoulders as if he had no idea why Dean had stopped.

“Dean!” John's voice called out again, much sharper and louder this time. Dean whipped around again and pulled out and away from Sam who whimpered at the loss. He was about to get up from the bed when strong, invisible hands gripped his shoulders and shook him hard.

Dean's eyes flew wide open, staring at the expanse of the ceiling, his heart racing. He jerked a knee upwards and kicked John square in the chest, pushing the older man stumbling backward. He sprang up and swung hard with all of his body weight. His right hook just breezing past John's chin as John had leaned back just in time.

“Whoa, kiddo. It's just me. It's alright, Dean.” John said softly, holding his hands up to show he wasn't a threat. Dean's eyes were wild and dangerous as he stared unseeingly at John. Both of his fists were clenched tight and he was in a fighting stance, ready to spring again at any second.

The bathroom door behind John opened and Sam's face came into view. He was only wearing a towel and he was dripping wet, he'd only just gotten out of the shower when he heard commotion.

“Dean!” Sam said as he came around John and put a hand on one of Dean's fists. Dean's sharp eyes snapped to Sam when he felt the touch and instantly his facial muscles softened and his eyes came into focus on Sam's face.

“What the hell?” Dean said, stepping back, looking at Sam's mostly naked body. He looked from him to John who was still watching him warily.

“You nearly knocked my block off when I tried to wake you up.” John said, touching his chin as if he was feeling the hit that didn't connect.

Dean looked back to Sam and then to the clock on the nightstand between beds. It read 5:13AM. Dean let out a heavy breath and shook his head, running his hands up over his face and through his hair. “Guess so... sorry 'bout that.” Dean mumbled, taking a few steps back so he could sit on the bed.

Sam seemed to remember he was dripping all over the floor and he hurried back into the bathroom and shut the door.

“It's alright... That's not normal for you. Happens to us all at some point.” John responds, walking to the table and opening a sack. He places a few plastic containers on the table and then turns to look at Dean, “Come eat some breakfast.”

Dean rose an eyebrow, standing up, “You went and got breakfast?” Dean asks, shocked. John huffs a laugh through his nose, his eyebrows bouncing up for a second. “Slept surprisingly well last night. Woke up this mornin' starved down.”

“Awesome. You need to sleep good more often.” Dean teased with a smile as he picks up one of the containers and a fork, taking it to the bed to eat it there.

“Don't I know it.” John replies, doing the same.

 

John was heavily peppering his biscuits and gravy when Sam came out of the bathroom fully dressed and eyed them curiously.

“What the hell happened?” Sam asks as he sits down at the table and starts to put cream and sugar into his cup of coffee.

“I shook him awake when he was in a deep sleep. He came awake alright.” John explained shortly, forking a heaping bite into his mouth.

“Ah...” Sam stirred up his coffee and then started on his breakfast, trying to keep his face neutral. He preferred to have a breakfast filled with protein, but he wouldn't complain. After all, he hadn't been the one to have to go grab them breakfast this time.

 

They'd gotten back on the road shortly after that. John explained during the ride to the next place that he went out to gather information and ended up finding the baddie the first place he looked. After he took it out he went to the bar to celebrate and that was all he remembered. He was impressed with himself that they hadn't had to stay for longer than one night.

The nine hour drive was surprisingly pleasant. John had not only been talkative, but was in a good mood even. They all had a friendly debate on what hunters needed for certain kills, what worked better and whatnot. Sam was even praised for his quick and intelligent thinking when John threw scenarios at them.

 

It was 3PM by the time they rolled into a little town in Arizona called Kayenta.

“I'm gonna leave you two here for a while. I've got several cases lined up around here and this town is basically in the middle of them.” John tells them as he helps them unload the Impala. He looks to Dean, “I won't be back until they're wrapped up, so get a job and enroll Sam into school. I'll try to come around in-between jobs, if it's not out of the way.”

John was packing his duffel with all the weapons he thought he'd need on his hunts. “You not gonna take the Impala?” Dean asked curiously as he comes back out of the motel room.

“Nah. Like I said, I don't know how long I'll be gone. I can't leave you boys sitting ducks with a stolen car so I'll pick one up on my way out.” John says as he closes the hidden trunk and then slams the lid shut.

“Alright.” Dean says as he catches the keys John tosses him. John gives him a tight smile and claps Dean on the shoulder as he passes him by, “Take care of your brother.” John says as he walks away, not looking back at Dean.

Dean doesn't respond, he knows he doesn't need to. He watches John walk away for a split second before he walks into the motel and drops the keys on the table.

“I love it when we can get decent motels for such a good price.” Sam is saying as he unpacks his duffel, tucking his clothes carefully into the built in dresser the TV was sitting on.

“Yeah, it's nice.” Dean sits on the edge of one of the beds and watches as Sam then starts unpacking Dean's duffel also. Sam smirks as he pulls out a bottle of lube and carries it to the bedside table, putting it in the drawer, pointedly looking at Dean.

Dean lifts his eyebrow, giving Sam a playful glare, a little smile on his lips. Sam just gave him a look back and finished unpacking, shoving their empty bags into the closet where they'd be out of sight.

Dean got up and went to the bathroom, fixed his hair, brushed his teeth and then gave himself a winning grin. He walked out, looking at Sam who was watching him from the bed.

Sam leaned back to prop himself up on his outstretched arms, his knees twitching further apart just enough to catch Dean's eye. He perks a brow at his little brother and picks the keys up from the table. “Why don't you go hustle some pool somewhere while I go look for a job.”

Sam deflates with a huff and stands up, rolling his eyes, “Do you have to go right now?” Sam all but whines, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and holding him close.

“Sammy it's only four o'clock... I gotta make the best of the time. Faster I get a job, faster I can start plumping up that skinny body of yours.” Dean says with a smile, his fingertips gently tracing Sam's knobby spine up near his neck.

Sam scowls, “I'm not skinny, jerk.”

Dean grips Sam's side, pushing hard enough to get through all the layers of coats, feeling his ribs. “Oh, yeah? What's this then, bitch?” Sam's bitch-face dissolves and he bends and twists out of Dean's tickling fingers. “Shut up, Dean. Go find a job, you bum.”

Sam grabs Dean tight and kisses him rough and deep. He pulls back, licking his lips, his face turning red. “Bye.” He says shyly, turning Dean around by the shoulders and pushing him towards the door.

 

Dean had gone to every body shop he could find, even the ones that seemed a bit too fancy. Those fancy shops always asked for proper identification and did background checks so it was really hard to pick up a job there with all of his fake IDs.

Dean's on his way back to the motel when he sees a sign on the billboard of the Wilton hotel. It was 3 stories tall it was a name brand he'd seen in every decent sized town they'd ever been in. Under the name he read, 'Now Hiring.' and as if that wasn't enough, underneath that it said 'Help Needed!'.

Dean lifted his eyebrows as he considered it. It couldn't hurt to try, right? Dean pulled the Impala around and went inside. The lobby had vaulted ceilings covered in a mural and the lighting was bright but warm. Everything was clean, Dean noticed; the floor, the chairs, the new looking carpet, even the receptionist.

Dean was suddenly feeling a bit out of place and he conscientiously ran his hands over his hair on the sides and made sure the front was still properly gelled in place as he approached the counter.

The receptionist had given him an application and he was sitting at a table in the nearby dining area filling it out when he heard a commotion. He looked up in time to see a short, plump, older white man stumble over himself and drop an entire box of bagged peanuts onto the floor.

Dean winced and went to the man's side and helped him up off of the floor, “Hey, you alright there?”

Once the man was on his feet he brushed off his dark slacks and multicolored vest and tie over his pressed white shirt. He leaned against the breakfast counter as Dean knelt and started placing the packs of peanuts back into the box. The man had a hand on his chest and he was flushed, from embarrassment or strain Dean didn't know. “I'll be alright. Thank you so much for the help.”

“Not a problem.” Dean lifted the box once it was full and placed it on the counter, turning to give the man a wide smile, his teeth not showing but the corners of his eyes crinkling. The older man got redder in the face and immediately pushed the thick glasses up further on his nose and reached up to make sure his comb-over wasn't standing up.

Dean felt awkward in the short silence that they were in and awkwardly parted, walking back to his table. He eagerly picked up his pen and continued filling the application out.

The man went to the box and started filling the snack section up with the bagged peanuts. Once he was done he turned around to Dean again and tried to speak to him three times before he finally got it out, “Are you staying with us tonight?”

Dean looked up at him and smiled, “Ah, no, I'm just here fillin' out an application.” Dean says, lifting it up to show the man.

“Oh, really?!” The man said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. He walked over, the empty box in his hands as he looked down at the application. “Are you finished with it?”

Dean looked back down to it and made one final signature at the bottom then smiled at the man, “Yep.”

The man set down the box on the table and held his hand out, “May I take a look at it?”

Dean perked an eyebrow and handed the man the application. It didn't concern him that he was reading it, hardly any of the information was correct anyway.

The man looked it over for less than a minute and then smiled, “You're hired!” He held out his right hand for a shake, “I'm Gary Mansfield, the manager here.”

Dean had shook Gary's hand, looking baffled, and they sat together at the table for a while doing an unofficial, official interview just so Gary could put on file that he'd done one.

Dean walked out of the hotel with a baffled brain and a start date. That surely hadn't happened before. Not at a place like that.

 

When Dean walked into the motel room he found Sam on the bed watching TV, the good channels, for free. “Any luck?” Sam asks as he turns over onto his side, head resting on his propped up hand.

“Actually... yeah. Get this...” Dean told him the whole story as he took his boots and coats off.

“Wow... That's awesome.” Sam laughed and picked up a booklet from the bedside table and flipped through it. “It's all cause of that pretty face of yours that you got the desk job instead of maintenance.” Sam said as he looked at the list of food places that delivered.

“Hey, this face just got us a good payin' job.” Dean leaned back on the free bed and tucked his arm behind his head, flipping through the channels. “Find us somethin' good, Sammy, like fancy Chinese. We can splurge a little.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean finishes the last of his fried rice and groans happily, “That place made some delicious orange beef.” He licks his lips clean and puts a hand on his full stomach, leaning back in the plush armchair. “We need to remember that place! Definitely a 'have again'.”

“Yeah, I gotta say, it was pretty good.” Sam was eating his sticky white rice with chopsticks. He'd ordered moo goo gai pan and Dean had ordered the orange beef, a side of teriyaki beef and an extra order of eggrolls. Dean had eaten every last bite, including what Sam didn't finish of his.

“So, you said you start at the hotel on Wednesday?” Sam asks as he stands up and starts cleaning up their dinner.

“Yeah, he said that's when the uniform would probably be in.”

Sam stopped and turned to look at Dean with his eyebrows raised, an amused expression on his face, “Uniform? You didn't say anything about a uniform.”

Dean shrugged, “Everyone that works there has to wear a uniform. It's whatever.”

“I'm sure it's alright. You can make anything look good. Even if you were in a chicken costume you'd still be sexy.”

“I'm sure I can get one at a costume shop. I'll be sure to look for one.” Dean laughs and leans forward to check the clock. It was 7:22pm. “You wanna go out and hustle pool? I saw a few bowling alleys while I was out earlier.”

Sam glances at the clock and shrugs, “Sure. Here, take this out to the dump. I don't want it stinking up the room while we're gone.” Sam holds the bag out towards Dean. Sam had conveniently packed all of their trash back into the sack it came in for easy disposal.

“Yes, dear. Any other 'honey-do's, Samantha?” Dean asked with a shit-eating smirk as he took the sack from Sam who was now giving him a bitch-face. “Shut up, Dean.”

 

The bowling alley was packed with people of all ages. It looked like there was some sort of mini tournament going on, that was perfect for them.

Dean leaned up against a wall with the best looking pool cue he could find in hand and watched a group of college aged boys play while Sam went to the concession and ordered them drinks.

Of course, none of the people playing were near as good as Dean and Sam could and it was easy to pick out who to play first before they'd make their move on the best player of the group.

“Mind if I join a game?” Dean asks with a smile once the guys game was finished.

They looked between each other for a second and one turned and shrugged, “Yeah, sure.”

The guys started setting up the rack and Dean pulled out a five dollar bill, putting it on the ledge.

“Oh, you don't have to pay to play, we were just doing it for fun.” One of the guys said to Dean.

“Ah, no, it's fine. It makes it interesting.” 

Sam sipped on his sprite and watched Dean play from nearby, jumping when someone tapped on his shoulder. It was a young girl around his age, maybe a little younger. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles over her nose and cheeks. “Uh, hey.” Sam said awkwardly, forcing a smile.

“Hey, my name is Angela... I noticed that you were just standing here so I was wondering if you wanted to bowl a game with us?” The girl turned and pointed to two other girls who were watching intently but actively distracting themselves when Sam turned to look at them.

“I'm Sam. Uh... I'm not very good at bowling. I mostly just play pool.” Sam said, trying to worm his way out of it without hurting her feelings.

“Oh, that's okay, Sam! We're not good either. It's just fun!” Angela assured, nodding to encourage him.

Sam turned around and looked at Dean pleadingly but he had his back to him and was leaning over to shoot. Sam's lips tightened, his dimples showing themselves. He looked back at the girl, “Alright, sure.”

All of the girls introduced themselves to Sam and the game started. He often turned around to watch Dean, it seemed Dean hadn't noticed his absence yet; the other guys seemed to want to talk to him more than play a serious game.

Sam was halfway through with the game at hand when Dean plopped down into the empty seat next to him. Dean leaned back in the chair, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders, grinning at the girls across from them, “Hello ladies. This guy botherin' you?”

“No, we asked him to play with us.” Angela said as she walked back towards them from playing her turn. She seemed to have bristled at Dean's presence and it caused the other two girls to grow wary.

“Oh good. Who's winnin'?” Dean asked, squinting and peering up at their scoreboard.

“I am.” The brunette said in a clipped tone, “And you're in my seat.”

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he stood, hands in the air in front of him to placate her. “Easy there. I'll just... go over there.” Dean pointed over his shoulder and then turned, looking at Sam. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder and shook his head, grimacing at the hole the kid had gotten himself into before walking away slowly to find something else to do. The college boys had been way too nice so Dean only got ten dollars from them.

Dean decided on eating a pretzel at a table that had a good view of Sam and his new entourage. He laughed at the scene, dipping his soft, warm pretzel in cheese sauce. Sam was constantly having to twist away from on-coming touches and give awkward smiles when the brunette got too close to him.

Sam practically ran away from them when the game was over, “Get me out of here!” He whispered harshly at Dean who was red in the face from laughing at his expense.

“Want a pretzel? They were really good.” Dean asks as Sam grabs and pulls him by the sleeve out of the establishment.

“What the hell, Dean?! How can you still eat after all you ate at dinner?” Sam asks in hushed tones as they pass by a group of teens huddled in-between cars outside. He was whispering like he was afraid if he spoke too loud Angela and the girls would find him again.

Dean and Sam got in the car and began making their way back to the motel, “I can't believe you left me there with those girls!”

“Oh, relax. They were harmless. Besides, you're the one who ran off while I wasn't lookin'.”

Sam snorted, “They were near rabid. I don't think they know what personal space is.” Sam folded his arms across his chest protectively, repressing a shudder. “How much did you win off of those guys anyway?”

“Ten bucks.”

“Ten bucks?! Guess they didn't have any money.”

Dean shrugged, “I don't know if they did or not but they were genuinely nice. Couldn't bring myself to hustle them.”

Sam looked over at Dean, “That was nice of you, Dean.” Sam grinned approvingly and reached over to put his hand on Dean's knee, patting gently. He turns and stares out the window at the buildings as they pass them by.

They walk into their motel room and the first thing Sam does is go get in the shower. Dean puts salt lines down and checks the location of his knife and gun, making sure it was loaded and ready to go if he needed it.

Sam left the door to the bathroom open and Dean sat in the armchair, leg bouncing restlessly as he tapped out a beat against his jean clad thighs. He could crane his neck and see through the open bathroom door, just barely. He sits for maybe three more minutes before standing up, deciding to just go for it.

He undresses and walks into the bathroom naked, pulling the curtain back, his brother didn't seem startled. Sam was standing under the spray looking like he came straight out of a porn mag. He had his head tilted back, his hands up and running through his wet, silky hair. The dip of his lower back led perfectly to the curve of his ass and down his slender but powerful legs.

Dean steps in behind him and closes the curtain, running his rough hands over Sam's hips, gripping his hot, wet flesh firmly. His fingertips slid over Sam's hip bones, following the shallow dip of his obliques to his crotch and then back up again, his thumbs rubbing hard in circles on Sam's lower back.

“You're so fuckin' sexy...” Dean all but growled into Sam's shoulder as he kissed it with an open mouth. He sucked the water off of Sam's skin and licked it, moving to repeat the motion up Sam's neck to below his ear, Sam's breath catching. Dean's hands were slowly exploring all over Sam's stomach and inching up his chest as he stepped forward and very carefully pressed his body against Sam's back.

His cock was pressing hot and hard against the small of Sam's back. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Sam and held him in an iron grip. As he started kissing on Sam's neck, the younger brother tilted his head back and rested it against Dean's shoulder.

Dean groaned, pushing his hips forward just slight enough that his cock would rub against Sam. His right hand slid up and he rolled Sam's left nipple between his fingers until Sam was whining and wiggling to pull away from the touch.

Dean could feel the water beginning to cool and he stepped back and gave Sam a smack to the ass cheek, the wetness between them caused it to sound much harder than it actually was. “Move it before I have to take a cold shower.” his voice was huskier and deeper than normal with his arousal tainting it.

Sam obediently stepped out and gave a glance back to admire Dean's muscular figure and the proud cock curving upwards out of a nest of properly trimmed pubic hair. Sam sucked his lower lip into his mouth and closed the curtain for Dean and grabbed himself a towel, carefully avoiding touching his cock too much.

Sam put his towel up when he was done and brushed and blow dried his hair so he wouldn't saturate the pillow. Dean stepped out of the shower just as Sam was hooking the drier back up to the wall, again appreciating nice motels. He hands Dean the towel he used and Dean dries himself off without saying a word, his cock wasn't fully hard anymore, but it was still thick and heavy.

Sam fought off a blush when he looked to Dean's eyes and saw so much intensity, so much lust aimed right at him, for him. He turned and went into the bedroom to do the salt lines but was pleasantly surprised that they were already done. He pulls the covers back on one of the beds and crawls in, cocooning himself, only his head sticking out so he could watch the bathroom door for Dean.

The light in the bathroom flips off as Dean comes out and he goes to turn off all of the other lights before crawling into the bed with Sam. He has to forcibly tear the sheets out of Sam's hold, Sam laughing quietly. Dean rolls over the top of Sam to keep him from trying to squirm and hide himself away in the blankets again.

Dean has to calm himself when Sam parts his legs to allow him to lie between them. He kisses all over Sam's shoulder and then lower as he scoots down on the bed underneath the covers. He hooks his arms under Sam's thighs to keep him spread open and he sucks Sam's cock into his mouth. He takes him in all the way, groaning in response to Sam's moaning gasp.

Sam opens his thighs further and his hips shake as they try to lift from the bed of their own accord. Dean tongues the underside and as he takes it to the base he sticks his tongue out to rub it there. Sam puts his hands over Dean's hands and grips, whimpering incoherent things.

Dean sits back and gives the quivering thighs multiple kisses, murmuring to Sam how beautiful he is. He pushes his hands up under Sam's knees and forces him to bend more. Sam grips his own knees and holds himself up, keeping himself in the position Dean wants.

Dean puts his hands on either side of Sam's ass and uses his thumbs to spread his cheeks a little further. “Mmm...” he leans in and begins licking and gently sucking at Sam's tight hole, causing Sam to writhe and blush, biting his lower lip to keep quiet.

Dean pushes his thumb into Sam's opening, still licking the rim as he moves his thumb back and forth, gently loosening it up. Sam worries at his lower lip a little more, “Dean... come on...” 

Dean sits up, the covers dropping back behind him, “You're impatient.” his voice was deep and almost not his own. The huskiness of it made Sam's body twitch and writhe in anticipation, “Says you...” Sam mumbles, licking his lips.

Dean leans over to the side and picks up the lube from the table and pops the cap. He lubes up his fingers and immediately pushes two of them up inside of Sam all the way. Sam gasps and tries to close his knees, “Dean... too much.” he closes his eyes tight and breathes deep, trying to force himself to relax.

Dean didn't pull them out, instead he just started sliding them in and out, twisting his hand to properly smear the lubricant all the way around. Sam was whining his name, his teeth clenched and his lips apart, even a tiny glint of moisture at the corners of Sam's tightly closed eyes.

Dean moans, his cock hard as a rock and his balls pulled up relatively tight to his body. He was beyond ready to go; in fact, he was afraid that if he went any further than this right now it would be over before it could really begin. He could hear Sam's whimpering but it only kicked his arousal up a few notches.

He added more lubrication and gently added a third finger, pushing the lube in and smearing the rest around Sam's stretched rim. Sam's breathing hitched when Dean started gently brushing his fingers against Sam's prostate. Dean watched with a smirk as Sam's thighs parted for him and his body began to loosen up and wiggle slowly in the sheets.

“You like that, baby?” Dean growls out through his teeth, rubbing a little firmer on that bundle of nerves. Sam's body arches and his cock returns to full hardness, his nipples hardening into little pink nubs.

“Yeah, Dean, yes...” Sam sighs out. He reaches up above his head and grips the pillow, looking at Dean with heavily lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed. “I'm ready...”

Dean moans at Sam's words and twists his fingers, making sure the lube is properly smeared. “Yeah? You ready for me?” Dean preens, a little lusty smirk on his lips. He leans over, kissing Sam's open lips and down his neck while his hand lazily works some lubrication over his own erection.

“Yes. Yes! I'm ready Dean...” Sam whimpers, his arms wrapping around Dean's neck and shoulders. He leans into Dean's ear while his neck is getting kissed and nipped, “...Fuck me big brother...” Sam whispers, his lips brushing lightly against Dean's ear.

Dean groans deep and long that turns into a loud moan as he shifts forward and pushes his cock into Sam's tight, hot body. Sam gasps and moans, his hips jerking upwards to take more of Dean in, “Mn, yes, Dean you're so big... oh!” Sam hooks his ankles behind Dean's back.

Dean is spurred on by Sam's compliments to his size, his face is turning red from pleasure and his brain is going fuzzy. His mind is fully focused on Sam; he's so tight, so hot, so wet, so perfect. Dean kicks up into a rhythm, their bodies rocking relatively slowly as Dean thrusts in deep and long thrusts.

Sam tilts his head back and his mouth falls open and spills all sorts of things to Dean, simply rambling, “Ooh yeah, so big, Dean. Fuck me so good... It's so deep! Fucking sexy... you smell so good! Use me, big brother. Fuck me hard!” Dean's eyes roll backwards and his eyes close, his head dropping onto Sam's shoulder.

He mouths over Sam's clavicle as he picks up his pace at Sam's request. The snap of Dean's hips got quicker and harsher and soon the bed was creaking and squeaking with every thrust. Sam was crying out now, still rambling dirty things to Dean.

It had been so long since they'd been together that Dean couldn't remember if Sam had talked like this back then or if this was a new thing. Either way, he _liked_ it.

He was so wrapped up in fucking Sam harder into the mattress that it took him a while to realize that Sam was now repeating the same thing over and over through his heavy breaths. 'Gonna cum, gonna cum!' he was calling in a strained yell.

They were both covered in a light layer of sweat and Dean had at some point bent Sam nearly in half and was pile driving him, the bed bouncing and squeaking. Dean was nailing Sam's prostate head on and Sam had his eyes closed loosely and his mouth hanging open and creating the most beautiful moans Dean had ever heard with his head tilted back into the pillow.

Sam's body tightened up, clenching Dean's cock tight with its quivering, slick insides and a truly pornographic scream ripped from his throat as he came onto his stomach. Dean couldn't take it any longer. He held Sam down and fucked him hard, his balls slapping with force against Sam's body.

Dean's muscles were tightening and bulging as he tensed up. He moaned loud through his teeth as Sam's fingers trailed up his abs, over his chest and then gripped his shoulders. He shot his load into Sam and fucked into him with a few more hard and deep thrusts, ending them with a violent roll of his hips, working himself as deep as he could get, his body melded into Sam's as he spilled his seed.

“Damn baby...” Dean whispered through his panting breaths, leaning down to kiss all over Sam's wrecked face. “That was...” he trailed off, unable to think of anything to describe how amazing it was.

“Yeah... it was.” Sam agreed, his hole fluttering around the girth of Dean's base.

Dean eventually maneuvered over Sam, letting him lie on his back instead of being bent up like a pretzel. His cock was still buried to the hilt and he didn't have any intention of pulling out any time soon.

They stayed like that for about fifteen minutes before Sam started wiggling to get Dean up but that only caused Dean's arousal to spark again. They ended up making love a second time before finally cleaning up and going to sleep with Dean on his back and Sam curled up against his brother's body, his head and arm across Dean's strong chest and Dean's nose buried in Sam's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean wakes up and looks over at the clock. It was six o'clock in the morning.

He stretches with a groan and wraps his arm tight around Sam's shoulders. Sam was draped over his chest sleeping, and drooling, peacefully. They'd been sleeping like this for the past two nights since they'd been alone. They'd spent all of Sunday reacquainting themselves with one another. It had been a very, very nice day.

Today was Monday and Sam would hopefully be able to start school today. Dean pulled himself away from Sam's hold and shuddered and grimaced when Sam's drooling mouth slid over him, “Ugh... Sam, gah...” Dean stood up and shook Sam by the shoulder, “Wake up, you need to get in the shower.”

Sam groans and turns his face into Dean's pillow, grasping it tight, “No...” he murmurs sleepily.

“Yes. Get up.” Dean pulls the covers off of Sam and gives his naked rear a hard slap, causing Sam to yelp and roll over to hide his butt.

“D _eee_ an!” Sam whines sleepily with a very cute scowl, pouting a little.

“Don't 'Dean' me. And don't blame me when you go to your first day at school smelling like a cum-dump either.” Dean says with a smirk as he pulls on a pair of boxers from the day before. He was planning to take a shower later, no sense in dirtying up a clean pair.

Sam seemed to awaken then as his eyes grow wider and more coherent, “School!” he says in a high tone.

Dean can't help but chuckle when he sees Sam's face beam with excitement and happiness. That kid loved school more than any normal kid should. “You're such a nerd.” Dean says fondly as he walks to the small fridge and pulls out bacon, ready to cook it on the portable skillet they had.

 

Dean goes to pick Sam up from the school when it lets out. It had taken Dean til noon to fill out all the paperwork to enroll Sam. They had a lot of past school transcripts to go through to be able to see what classes he needed to take and needed to be placed in.

Sam drops into the passenger seat and thrusts his bag between his legs onto the floorboard, sighing heavily as he pulled the heavy Impala door shut.

“How was school?” Dean asks as he puts the car in gear and pulls out slowly to avoid running anyone over.

Sam groans unhappily which causes Dean to frown, glancing over at him. It was very rare for Sam to dislike school. He wondered what was up, but before he could ask, Sam was already talking.

“Remember that girl?” Sam asks in an exasperated voice, tilting his head back and running his hands through his hair.

“Uh... you'll have to be a little more specific.”

“The girl, Dean. The one from the bowling alley. Her name is Angela. Brown hair...” Sam trails off, looking at Dean as he gestures in a nondescript way with his hands.

“Oh, yeah, the girl who wanted to jump your dick.”

Sam groaned and his hands fell lifelessly into his lap, rolling his head to stare out the window. “Yes... that one...” he murmured, sighing heavily.

Dean looked over at him, lifting an eyebrow. He waited for Sam to continue but it looked like he needed some prodding. “And...?”

“She goes to that school...” Dean begins cackling quietly, “And she's in a few of my classes...” he grunts out, his face contorting into a hard frown when Dean begins laughing louder, slapping his hand on the steering wheel.

“Oh Sammy... You have the best luck. Your girlfriend will be able to be with you almost _all day long_!” Dean teases loudly, a grin still splitting his face. He reaches over and smacks Sam's chest, patting him hard, “So proud of you!” Sam scowls and shoves Dean's hand away from him, “Dean, this isn't funny. She's like a real stalker. You should see the look in her eyes...” he shudders, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I know that stalker look. You've been staring at me like that since you were born.” Dean teases.

Sam's face goes red and he reaches over to beat on Dean with both fists while he's driving, “Shut up, Dean. That's not true, you jerk!”

Dean uses one arm to shield himself and he's still cackling at Sam, now howling with laughter after seeing Sam's blushing cheeks.

 

They're in the middle of eating dinner when Dean's brick of a cellphone rings unexpectedly. They exchange looks and Dean hops up to get his phone from the bedside table, answering it with a cautious 'Hello?'.

 _“This is Gary Mansfield, from the Wilton Hotel. May I speak with Dean Winchester, please?”_ The voice on the other line says. Dean's whole body relaxes and he lets out a soft and silent sigh of relief as he sinks to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hey there, Mr. Mansfield! This is Dean. What's up?” Dean responds, looking pointedly to Sam who relaxes also, knowing who it was now.

_“Oh, please, call me Gary! I'm sorry for calling you so late but I just wanted to let you know that your uniform came in today and I was wondering if you could come in tomorrow to make sure it fits before your first shift on Wednesday.”_

Dean turned and looked at the clock, an eyebrow lifting, it was only 5 o'clock in the evening. “Yeah, sure... uh, Gary.” Dean had to crank the guys name out, it felt odd. “I'll be there 'round noon. Is that okay?”

_“Yes, that's perfect. Just ask for me when you get there and we'll get you fitted. Won't take long at all.”_

“Gotcha. See you tomorrow. Bye.” Dean waited until he heard Gary say goodbye and then he hung up the phone and put it back down on the table, returning to the table with Sam.

“He wanted me to come in to try the uniform on tomorrow, they got it in today.” Dean explained as he picked up his fork and resumed eating.

“I wanna see you in your uniform, Dean.” Sam says in a slightly whiny tone, eating the last of the broccoli on his plate, looking at Dean from under his lashes.

Dean perked an eyebrow high and kept eating without saying a word, ignoring the feeling Sam's tone gave him. For now.

 

They went to sleep that night pretty much right after cleaning up dinner. It had been a long day for both of them. Having to deal with the paperwork and answering questions at the school always made for a tiresome day.

Dean woke calmly, like a good hunter should, when he hears something outside. He opens his eyes and continues to breathe just as if he was still asleep, straining his ears to listen to every sound. He hears some shuffling near the motel window of his and then a thud and a giggle.

Dean glances at the time, 3:04AM, and pushes the covers off of himself and stands up, thankful that Sam had been sleeping on his side with his back to him so that he didn't have to untangle them and wake him up in the process. Dean walks to the door and turns his head, listening at the door; he could hear faint noises and the sound of shoes grinding into pavement.

Dean takes the lock off of the door and then slides the deadbolt back as silently as possible and then he opens the door, looking out. He was only dressed in a pair of blue boxers. His sharp but sleepy eyes swept the area and then landed straight on the couple of kids that were leaned up against a car. Fortunately for them it was the car _next_ to the Impala and not the Impala herself.

“You two better go on, some people are tryin' to sleep here...” Dean groused in his quietest voice. He didn't want to wake Sam up.

“Dude, what the hell. We were being quiet. You got super human hearing or somethin'?” The indignant boy asked, wrapping his arm around the girl that was clinging to him and watching Dean warily.

Dean opened the door wider and stood up straighter, his eyes tightening, glaring at the kid. “You two better go on. That's the last time I'll tell you.”

The girl pulled away from the boy and grabbed his hand, whispering harshly that they should go. To Dean's delight the guy seemed to curl back in on himself, realizing this wasn't such a good idea and followed the girl hurriedly without another word.

Dean watched them go until they disappeared around the corner of the building, sighing softly in relief. He had no interest in dealing with some horny teenagers in the middle of the night. He closed the door and fixed the salt line and locks, walking back to the bed. He perks a brow at the sliver of Sam's back that was uncovered from where Dean got up. Well... maybe he did have an interest in dealing with _one_ horny teenager.

Dean got into the bed and spooned behind Sam, his cock was already fattening up as he pressed tight against his brother. He drapes his arm over Sam's waist and runs his fingertips over his stomach and down to his crotch. Dean was pleased that Sam didn't have underwear on as he gripped Sam's firm cock.

He presses kisses into Sam's neck until his want was too high and he needed more. He had been gentle and Sam was still asleep, probably drooling onto the pillow he was clutching. Dean rolls onto his back and lifts his hips, pulling his boxers down and dropping them off the side of the bed.

Dean pushes the covers back from Sam's body and groans, gripping one of his rounded ass cheeks, kneading it. “Fuck, baby...” Dean murmurs aloud. He rolls Sam onto his stomach while knocking his knees apart so he can get in-between them.

He starts nestling down comfortably, both hands on Sam's ass, kneading the firm muscle. Sam wakes up to being turned over and he squirms to adjust his cock underneath him to a more comfortable position. He feels where Dean is and looks back sleepily over his shoulder, “Dean..?” he calls softly.

Dean leans in and kisses a cheek, his fingers beginning to spread Sam and expose him. Sam gasps and his ass cheeks clench together, “Dean, no! I didn't take a shower last night!”

“Shh... It's okay baby, you're perfect.” Dean replies in a deep, smooth tone. He gets a good grip on Sam's cheeks again and then pries him open and before Sam can shut him out again he buries his face between the cheeks, nuzzling his way deeper.

Sam squeaks and squirms, gasping at the way Dean's stubble is rubbing against his tender skin. “Dean this is dirty...” he tries, blushing too hard, burying his face in his pillow. Dean slides his tongue out and against Sam's tightly clenched hole. He hardens his tongue to a point and begins wiggling it firmly against the entrance, slowly but surely working his tongue in.

“No... Dean... you can't...” Sam whimpers to him, still trying to keep his muscles clenched. He couldn't deny that every swipe and wiggle of Dean's tongue was making his cock twitch excitedly. It felt good, so good, but he couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't taken a shower. “It's dirty...” he whimpers again.

Dean pulls back and lick his lips, “It can't be dirty if it's you, Sammy.” the timbre of his voice was rolling and so husky with lust that it flared another blush into Sam's cheeks. “Now... let me love you.” Dean said as he kissed and gently nipped Sam's ass cheek, eyes on Sam.

Sam couldn't help but comply, his muscles finally relaxing and becoming pliant again under Dean's strong fingers. “That's it baby... good...” Dean whispered as he used his thumbs to open Sam to him. He leans forward and takes a deep breath through his nose as he presses his wide fat tongue against Sam's hole, lapping at him.

Sam could feel the blush go down his neck when he heard Dean's breath, “Dean! Don't sniff it!” he all but squeaked, his cheeks clenching again. Dean had a good grip on those cheeks and his thumbs kept the muscles from coming together on his face. Dean chuckled at Sam's words and took another deep breath, teasing him.

Sam whined and began to wiggle on the bed as if to get away but Dean held him firm. Dean's tongue stiffened and he worked the wet thing into Sam's hole until he had it in as far as it could go. Then he slid it out, tonguing the tight ring lightly with the tip of his tongue.

Dean had Sam writhing and pressing back against him in no time, his thighs parted further and his ass pressed upwards. Dean sits up finally and licks his lips as he leans over to the bedside table, retrieving the lube.

“You're so fuckin' hot Sam.” Dean coos down to him as he lubes up his fingers and eases them into his brother. “Sexiest thing I've ever seen.” Sam panted and spread his legs further for Dean, blushing all over.

“Move that hair out of your face, I wanna see you.” Dean was smearing lube onto his cock with one hand languidly, playing with himself, while his other hand massaged Sam's ass. His sharp green eyes were focused on Sam.

Sam turned his head to the side and slid a hand through his hair to push it back to expose his forehead and his ear. He swept it over one more time to pull it away from his neck also, it was one of the sexiest scenes Dean had ever seen.

Sam's head craned and he exposed his neck, his lips were apart and full, his eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were a rosy red. “Dean...” Sam moaned, biting his lower lip as his eyes went down Dean's body, admiring him.

Dean leaned over, propping himself over Sam as he guided himself into that tight heat. “Fuck!” Dean grunted, his teeth clenched tight. He knew that no matter how many times they came together like this, Sam's body would take his breath away each time.

Dean only stopped pushing into Sam when he was balls deep and once there, he ground his hips, making Sam cry out and grip the sheets.

Dean put his hands on either side of Sam's shoulders and began to pound into him good and hard, the bed already squeaking. Sam moaned out and began his litany of dirty talk, spurring Dean on like it always did.

Dean rode him so hard that Sam had to reach out and press hard against the headboard with both hands to keep Dean from fucking him up the wall. The act allowed Dean to fuck into him harder and deeper now that Sam wasn't scooting up the bed each time. Dean's rhythm faltered only to start again at a violently fast pace, the sounds of their bodies colliding snapped through the room loudly along with the cries of the bed.

Sam ended up cumming twice. The first time, Sam couldn't resist it anymore. Dean wasn't even close to ready so he just kept pounding away. The second time he came was when Dean's pace got to that frantic stage and Sam could feel Dean's cock get so blissfully rigid, he knew Dean was right on the edge. The way Dean would breathe and speak to him when he was close made Sam's head swim and so when Dean came inside of him, Sam had another powerful orgasm that left him shaking.

Dean lovingly cleaned Sam up afterward and he was being extra tender, Sam noticed. Sam blushed his way through it and once they were in the other bed on clean sheets, cuddled together, Sam fell into a wonderful sleep with Dean's sweet kisses all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

“How'd your fitting go?” Sam asked as he got into the Impala, shutting the door behind him, placing his book bag down in the floorboard between his legs.

“It fit, so I'll be starting tomorrow at 8AM.” Dean says as he pulls carefully away from the school to get them back to the motel.

“Awesome. I wanna see you in it when we get to the room.”

Dean snorts, “No, you'll see me in it tomorrow morning.”

Sam huffs, relaxing against the Impala's leather seats. “Fine.” he grumbles. He stares out the window quietly for a moment before looking back at Dean, “So Angela, that girl... She's really starting to creep me out.”

“I told you, she wants your dick.” Dean says, a devious smile turning up his lips as he glances at Sam, “I can't say I blame her.” he gives Sam a saucy wink that makes Sam blush and slap Dean's arm, turning away from him to hide his embarrassment.

 

The next morning, Sam woke up to the normal smell of bacon and coffee. The air felt muggy as he sat up with his usual morning scowl on his face. He was just opening his mouth to complain about the state of the air when his nose picked up hints of shampoo. _His_ shampoo. “I thought you didn't like _girly shampoo_...” Sam grumbled as he stood up from the bed, facing the wall as he stretched his back.

“I don't. I was forced to use it. Get over here and eat your breakfast.” Sam heard Dean say, closely followed by the sound of a plate hitting the table. Sam turns around and looks up sleepily, his deep scowl keeping his eyes mostly closed and his lower lip pouting out.

Sam scuffles around the bed towards the dining table and stops short when his sleepy eyes catch sight of Dean, naked Dean. Well, nearly. He blinked, rubbed at his eyes, then blinked again at Dean.

Dean was clad in nothing but a pair of extremely well fitting boxer briefs. He had his back to Sam as he was shoving some eggs around on the skillet. Dean's figure was nothing short of amazing and Sam absently wondered if he'd ever have a figure like that. The tanned and freckled skin was taut over the shapely muscles of his shoulders and corded, strong arms.

Sam blushed as his eyes trailed from those broad shoulders to follow the dip of his spine to his ass, sinfully hidden by the boxer briefs. His eyes then went further down, admiring the thick muscle of Dean's thighs and then the muscular, hairy calves.

Dean turned and looked at Sam to see what was taking his brother so long to get to the table. He lifted one eyebrow, staring at Sam until he met his gaze. “You feelin' okay there, little brother? Your face is red, got a fever?”

Sam blushed even darker, ducking his head, tearing his gaze from Dean's searching one as he shuffled to the table and sat down. Of course, Dean was always the ever-caring older brother. “'m fine.” Sam croaked, clearing his throat.

“If you say so. You don't have to go to school if you don't feel good, y'know.” Dean said as he took the eggs off of the skillet and made himself a plate and sat down next to Sam, eating quickly.

Sam began eating, his face was still a lovely shade of red and the sudden influx of the smell of Dean's aftershave flooding his nostrils wasn't making his blush anything but worse. “I'm alright. I think I just got overheated in my sleep.”

“Well, be sure not to get your water too hot when you take a shower.”

Sam nods, gobbling down the remainder of his eggs and bacon.

 

Sam came out of the bathroom with his hair fixed and his teeth brushed to see Dean buttoning the multicolored vest. He had on slick black shoes, black dress slacks, a long-sleeved button-down white shirt that he had ironed and the vest. His hair was already gelled and fixed. He looked beautiful.

“Damn, Dean... I mean... I know it's a uniform but... damn!” Sam said as he pulled on his heavy jacket and picked up his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder, eyes still on Dean.

“Everyone else will be in one. I'll just blend in with the rest of 'em.” Dean said as he tugged down the hem of the vest and made sure his belt was properly done.

“You could never be just another face, Dean.” Sam said softly, biting his lip and walking to the door. “Lets get going before you miss your first day of work.”

Dean smirked and pulled on his uniform jacket and picked up his keys and wallet. “Lets go.”

 

“It's supposed to be cold today... So don't get sick.” Dean reminds Sam as he pulls to a stop in front of the school. He reaches out and roughly pats the back of Sam's head, making the younger boy grunt and scowl. His touch turns gentle and he rubs Sam's neck lovingly before putting his hand back on the wheel, “See you later.”

Sam's face is red as he steps out of the car, “See ya.” he says quietly. He slams the door shut and just as Dean is about to pull away he notices that a girl is running towards the car. She stops just outside the car and reaches out, grabbing Sam's hand which he yanks back like he's been burned. She doesn't seem upset by it at all, it was as if she didn't even notice. She just wrapped her arms around his arm and held tight.

Dean lifts a brow, “What the hell...” he mumbled. He recognized her. She was the brunette from the bowling alley Sam was always being creeped out by. He could see why, now. A honk was heard from the car behind him, encouraging him to get going.

The honk made Sam and Angela turn to look back. Sam's expression was pleading and horrified all at once and this time, Dean couldn't bring himself to make a show of teasing him. Angela had been smiling at Sam but now she was glaring daggers through the window at Dean. Her eyes raked over his body, taking in every detail, or so it seemed. The car behind him honked a few times impatiently. _'Alright, alright.'_ Dean thought to himself. He shook his head as he pulled away. _'That girl_ is _creepy...'_ Dean had to admit.

Dean's first day went off without a hitch and thankfully he was busy enough that the day was over before he knew it. Gary even had to remind Dean that his shift was over.

When Dean pulled up to the school the worst of the traffic was already over. He frowned, his teeth clenching tight when he caught sight of his little brother sitting by himself with a book open in his lap and a pencil in his hand.

He pushed the middle of his steering wheel to honk twice. Sam's head lifted and he packed his bag again and trotted out to the Impala, crawling into the warm car.

“I'm sorry Sam... I totally lost track of time. You should have stayed inside where it was warm.” Dean's face is full of concern as he reaches out and puts a hand on Sam's cold, pink cheek.

“No, Dean. It's fine, don't worry about it. It was nice to be in the open air after being in that musty building all day.” Sam smiles to reassure his brother and chuckles, reaching out to run his fingers through the back of Dean's short hair. “Don't worry.” he repeats softly, the pad of his thumb running over the outer shell of Dean's ear.

Dean appreciated Sam's easygoing attitude and sighs with relief, glad that Sam wasn't upset at waiting longer for him than usual.

“How was your first day of work?” Sam looks over at Dean and reaches over to finger the name badge pinned to his vest. “Got your very own name badge. Fancy.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, I wish I didn't have to wear it but... company policy.” Dean shrugged, “First day was good, I guess. The job is super easy, it makes me antsy to just stand at the front and wait for someone to come in. I ended up doing all sorts of other jobs while I waited for someone to come into the lobby. That computer system is hard to figure out though.”

“Cool. You're making a lot more money doing a whole lot less than normal.” Sam threw his hands up in the air suddenly and then clapped them down on his thighs, looking over at Dean incredulously.

“Uh... Gary is the name of your manager... right?”

Dean raises his eyebrows, glancing over at Sam repeatedly, “Uh... yeah... what's up?”

Sam huffs a laugh and shakes his head as he looks out the windshield, “Apparently Gary is Angela's uncle. Get this...” Sam turns to look at Dean again, “...Angela told me she's going have Gary fire you if I don't be her boyfriend. Can you believe that shit?”

Dean laughs humorlessly, “She's a fucking idiot. Who uses extortion as a tactic to get a fuckin' date? Man, that is pitiful.” he shakes his head, scoffing.

“I know, right? That's exactly what I thought.” Sam runs his fingers through his hair exasperatedly.

“What did you say to her?”

“I told her that wasn't the way to woo someone and refused to be around her for the rest of the day.”

Dean lifts an eyebrow, “What...? Really? That's it?”

“Yeah. I mean, I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything. Clearly she's got problems.”

“Her problems ain't your problems, you shoulda told her off firmly.”

Sam shrugs, “Oh well, I'm not going to worry about her. You don't think Gary would fire you... right?” Sam suddenly looks concerned as he appraises Dean's face.

“Highly doubt it. I think that stalker trait of Angela's runs in the family 'cause I'm pretty sure Gary likes me... a lot.” Dean shakes his head, running two fingers over his left eyebrow as he watches the road, getting closer to the motel.

Sam laughs a little, the concern melting away as quick as it came. “Good...” he puts his hands up, placating, “I mean, not 'good' that he's kinda stalker-ish but 'good' that your job isn't in jeopardy.”

“You don't gotta worry about me, Sammy. Just worry about keepin' yourself safe while you don't got me around.”

Dean pulls up into the motel parking lot, puts the Impala into park and then cuts the engine. He turns his head to look at Sam head on, reaching over to put a hand on Sam's leg. “It's not like this kinda thing hasn't happened before. We'll get through it. Just like we always do.”

Dean gestures with his left hand towards their motel room door, “This is our life, Sammy. Motel rooms, the Impala, weird people, crazy shit, and this...” he takes the hand off of Sam's leg to gesture between them. “...you an' me. And as long as _this_ ” he gestures between them again, “doesn't go away. We can make it through the other shit. We'll just take it all in stride.”

Sam stares at Dean as he speaks, rapt. Finally, after staring at each other for a few long seconds, Sam smiles. The pure adoration directed towards him makes the side of Dean's lips tug upwards into a small, almost shy smile. He leans forward and with a hand gently behind Sam's head, he kisses him right there in the parking lot of their motel, in their car, in a small town he barely remembered the name of.

This was their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> Their life sure is a roller coaster. I tried to keep things as canon-like as I could get them.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story. <3


End file.
